Le Loup et le Lion
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Bella ne peut se décider à faire sa vie avec Edward ou avec Jacob. Elle leur propose un marché : ils vivent tous les trois, et au bout de une semaine, Bella prendra sa décision. Evidemment, Edward et Jacob acceptent.


**Titre : Le Loup et le Lion**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime **

**Type : OS**

**Univers : Twilight**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Edward/Jacob**

**Résumé : Bella ne peut se décider à faire sa vie avec Edward ou avec Jacob. Elle leur propose un marché : ils vivent tous les trois, et au bout d'une semaine, Bella prendra sa décision. Évidemment, Edward et Jacob acceptent. Mais ce que ne sait pas Bella, c'est que le Lion et le Loup vont bien mieux s'entendre que prévu …**

**Situation : Au retour d'Edward d'Italie dans Tentation.**

**Disclammer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

Bella roulait sur son lit, en essayant péniblement de s'endormir. Depuis le retour d'Edward, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Et Jacob, qui voulait la réconforter, non plus. Elle voulait réfléchir. Elle se souvint des mots d'Alice qui lui disait de choisir vite, car elle allait leur faire mal à tous les deux. Alors, c'est-ce qu'elle allait faire. Réfléchir.

Maintenant, cela faisait une semaine entière qu'elle réfléchissait et aucune idée brillante ne lui vint à l'esprit. Merde. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Elle pensa au visage pâle d'Edward, entouré de mèches auburn, ses lèvres fines et froides qui lui avaient offert des baisers chastes mais passionnés, son grand corps élancé, sa classe, sa délicatesse, sa finesse. Elle pensa aux moments passés avec lui, les promenades à dos de vampire dans la forêt, les longues discussions dans la clairière, le piano, la berceuse …

Puis elle pensa au corps de Jacob, à sa peau caramel qui était un appel à la luxure, ses gestes virils, ses cheveux noirs et longs si doux, ses yeux de braises qui flamboyaient au soleil, sa musculature imposante, son sourire hypnotique. Elle pensa aux motos, aux bières dans son garage, au repas avec la meute.

Elle ne pourrait jamais se décider à faire ce qu'il fallait. Ses pensées s'égaraient maintenant vers le beau visage qui hantait ses nuits.

* * *

Le lendemain, après une très courte nuit, Bella appela sa mère Renée, non pas pour lui demander conseil, mais pour avoir un peu de sa positive-attitude, elle qui était morose comme une tombe qu'on exhume. Après trente minutes de racontars divers, Renée formula une phrase qui donna l'idée du siècle à Bella :

« Ma Chérie, tu sais, avec les hommes, il ne faut pas t'embêter à choisir, prend ce qui vient, c'est le bon qui restera. »

Son histoire avec Edward et Jacob lui était évidemment totalement inconnue, et heureusement, se dit Bella. Elle raccrocha et se donna encore la fin de la journée pour mettre au point les détails du plan qui venait de germer dans sa cervelle. Le lendemain dès la première heure, elle verrait Jacob ET Edward et leur proposerait un marché.

* * *

A neuf heures précises, Bella, habillée sobrement, se rendit à sa camionnette, prête pour le rendez-vous. Elle avait choisi le territoire le plus neutre possible pour Cullen et Quileutes : la plage. Lorsqu'elle arriva, évidemment, le loup et le vampire se défiaient déjà du regard. Bientôt, ils la virent et les sourires niais remplacèrent la haine mutuelle.

Edward tenta le premier une approche. Mais Bella était farouchement décidée ce matin. Elle ignora les lèvres du vampire et ne vint pas se blottir dans ses bras. Edward ne dit rien, vexé, mais Jacob éclata de rire, suivi immédiatement par une salve de balles envoyée par les yeux revolver de Bella. Elle respira profondément, faisant face aux deux hommes de sa vie et cracha le morceau :

« J'ai voulu vous voir aujourd'hui pour vous dire que j'ai pris une décision concernant vous deux et moi. Je vous propose un marché. »

Edward et Jacob écoutaient, l'oreille alerte, prêts et impatients de savoir ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire et tous deux certains de gagner.

« Je veux que pendant un semaine, nous vivions tous les trois ensemble. »

Les yeux et les mandibules des deux énergumènes tombèrent vers le sol d'un coup. Ils attendaient la suite.

« Nous allons habiter, si vous le voulez bien, une maison dans les bois. J'ai trouvé un chalet sur le territoire des Quileutes qui est parfait et le propriétaire me l'a loué sans aucun problème! Il se situe au nord, près de la limite du territoire. Ainsi, vous êtes à égalité. Comme nous vivrons tous les trois ensemble, nous aurons plusieurs jours pour apprendre à nous connaître encore mieux et nous rendre compte de nos sentiments. Ensuite, je ferai un choix."

Bella se tut en attendant les réactions. Elle les regarda tour à tour.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-elle

J'accepte ! Hurlèrent ensemble les deux hommes »

* * *

_Premier Jour_

Ils s'étaient installés brièvement dans le joli chalet qui ressemblait plus à une maison qu'à autre chose. Il y avait trois chambres : une pour Bella et une pour chacun des garçons.

Lors du premier jour de vie commune, les disputes entre Jacob et Edward prirent le pas sur leur dévotion envers Bella. Ils passaient leur temps à se battre comme chien et chat (enfin loup et lion) pour un oui et pour un non. Ils préféraient se disputer qu'accorder un peu d'attention à Bella, c'était presque vexant.

Elle passa sa journée dans sa chambre, lassée de les voir se chamailler. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'aucun des deux garçons n'aurait pas l'envie ou le courage de venir (la double négation rend la phrase difficilement compréhensible), elle n'avait rien amené pour passer le temps. Elle pensa négligemment que c'était le premier jour et qu'il fallait qu'ils prennent leurs marques. Et cela n'était pas vraiment un problème pour la suite.

Au moment de dîner, elle se mit à parler :

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous comporter comme des enfants ?Je vous ai amenés ici pour qu'on apprenne à se comprendre les uns les autres, nos sentiments et nos personnalités. C'est vraiment pathétique de voir que vous n'êtes pas capables de vous comporter en adultes. Vous me décevez ! »

Et elle partit.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? demanda Jacob.

-Je pense qu'elle veut qu'on s'entende bien, tenta Edward que la pensée de bien s'entendre avec le cabot dégoûtait.

-Mouais, dit Jacob peu convaincu.

-J'ai une idée, proposa Edward, si on passait un pacte de non-agression ?

-Gné ? Jacob était un peu limité pensa le vampire

-On promet de ne pas se battre, de ne penser qu'à Bella et de faire semblant de s'adorer. »

L'idée de reconquérir Bella et de dissiper sa fureur par ce moyen décida Jacob à accepter et ils scellèrent leur engagement d'une poignée de main.

* * *

_Deuxième Jour_

Bella s'était réveillée et avait aussitôt cru être encore en train de rêver. Edward et Jacob se parlaient. Ils discutaient ensemble, riaient, souriaient et s'entraidaient pour pendre la lessive.

Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils se précipitèrent pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait comme petit-déjeuner. Cinq minutes plus tard, un festin arriva sur un plateau porté d'un côté par Edward et de l'autre par Jacob.

Bella hallucina et mangea en même temps, alors que les deux Apollons lui faisaient ensemble la conversation. Edward lui proposa ensuite une ballade le long de la place et Jacob un bain dans la rivière. Bella fut bien évidemment ravie et partit pour l'après-midi avec les deux hommes.

Ils s'amusèrent tous bien, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours, les garçons se montrant complices entre eux et prévenant à son égard.

A la nuit tombée, ils rentrèrent tous, dînèrent et allèrent se coucher sans qu'aucun cri, qu'une aucune dispute n'ait éclaté entre le vampire et le loup. Au moment de fermer les yeux, Bella revit ce tendre visage et sourit.

* * *

_Troisième Jour_

Bella se réveilla le lendemain devant le même spectacle. Après un délicieux petit-déjeuner, encore meilleur que le précédent, Edward proposa à Bella de lui laver les cheveux et de lui faire un soin du visage et Jacob de lui faire les ongles des mains et des pieds et la cuisine.

Ne sachant où donner de la tête Bella se sentait comme une princesse, avec deux princes charmants qui lui étaient entièrement dévoués.

Après midi, Jacob toqua à la porte de Bella pendant qu'Edward pendait le linge. Sans plus de cérémonie, il grimpa sur le lit, embrassa Bella comme un sauvage, la pressant contre son corps chaud.

Bella dut avouer que ce contact n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait. Heureusement, alors que les mains de Jacob glissaient sous son pull en laine, Edward débarqua dans la chambre, les pupilles écarlates :

« Dégage de là, sale chien, hurla-t-il à Jacob. »

Elle rougit et remis son pull. Edward devait avoir lu les pensées de Jacob et vladadam, pensa-t-elle, ouf sauvée !

«Il fait ce qu'il veut, Edward, tu n'avais qu'à venir le premier, si tu le voulais, Monsieur-Pureté-et-Chasteté-sont-mes-maitres-mots. S'écria Bella faussement indignée, pour pousser Edward à bout. »

Jacob souriait l'air conquérant en narguant Edward.

« Maintenant, laisse-nous, dit-il, prétentieux.

-Oh c'est bon Jacob, j'ai plus envie, maintenant ! se rattrapa Bella, voulant éviter le contact avec le brun. »

Jacob était sur les fesses. Il hallucina encore plus lorsque Edward s'approcha de Bella et lui demanda l'autorisation de lui masser les pieds pour la détendre.

« Bien sûr Edward, maintenant, laisse-nous, répondit-elle à Jacob. »

Celui-ci s'en fut en bougonnant et Edward passa l'après-midi à masser les pieds et le dos de Bella. Mais évidemment, pas question d'aller plus loin, ce que Bella apprécia, et il s'en alla pour "dormir" après « manger ».

* * *

_Quatrième Jour_

Jacob et Edward s'étaient levés TRES tôt pour aller parler dans les bois. Arrivés loin de tout, ils se toisèrent un moment. Puis Edward parla :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Bella hier, demanda Edward en essayant de rester calme.

-Tu veux un dessin ? Lui demanda Jacob que cet échec vexait toujours.

-Tu es bien conscient que je te tue si tu oses tenter de la … enfin tu vois … dit Edward bizarrement gêné.

-De la quoi ? De la dépuceler, de lui faire l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie ? Rigolait Jacob.

-En quelque sorte. »

Edward rougissait subitement. Il venait de s'imaginer Bella et Jacob faisant l'amour avec passion et ça ne laissait pas insensible une certaine partie de son anatomie. Jacob venait de voir ça et dit :

« Ça te fait bander de parler de ça, hein, vampire puceau …, se marrait Jacob. »

Edward lui sauta dessus prêt à lui déchiqueter son petit museau de loup, mais ils roulèrent et Edward se retrouva sous Jacob qui le surplombait.

« Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein Edward. »

Edward se rendit compte que c'est la première fois que Jacob l'appelait par son nom. Et Jacob se dit qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ''face de sangsue''. Un ange passa et alors que Edward essayait de se débattre, sa verge gonflait et se plaquait contre celle de Jacob. Mais au lieu de déguerpir comme il l'aurait fallu, Jacob s'amusa avec le vampire.

Il lui donna un coup de bassin lascif qui eut une réaction immédiate : le membre vampirique grossit encore (c'était possible ? s'interrogea Jacob) et Edward laissa échapper un gémissement pas très effrayant pour un tueur sanguinaire. Mais à force de sentir cette queue contre lui, Jacob se mit à bander également, ce qui fit peur à Edward. Il tenta encore plus de se débattre, mais Jacob était plus fort. Ils s'affrontaient du regard, front contre front.

Oubliant pourquoi ils étaient là, Bella et tout le toutime, Jacob se pencha sur les lèvres de Edward et les captura avec se bouche brûlante. Ce contact, au lieu de le dégoûter, excita Edward qui répondit à son baiser en se plaquant contre le loup garou. Lorsque sa langue voulait entrer dans la bouche de Jacob, celui-ci s'éloigna :

« Et bah t'excite pas comme ça Ed, t'ai vraiment en manque à ce point, connard ? »

Et Jacob riait, riait aux éclats. Edward vit rouge. D'un coup de rein beaucoup moins sensuel que les autres, il retourna Jacob et pressa ses lèvres glacées contre lui. Jacob hoqueta, sa queue lui demandait de répondre à ce baiser. Il voulait embrasser ce connard d'Edward. Prendre possession de sa bouche et s'abreuver de cette aura de désir bestiale qui émanait du vampire.

Alors, il lui rendit son baiser, ses bras se croisant dans le bas de son dos. Et ils roulèrent, roulèrent en s'embrassant follement comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Leurs langues s'agressaient l'une et l'autre avec une faim de l'autre destructrice. Les doigts se glissèrent plus loin, leurs peaux voulaient se rencontrer. Le feu contre la glace. Mais un cri retentit. Une voix qui criait de stupeur.

Edward la reconnu et lâcha Jacob. Le loup ne comprit pas et l'interrogea en pensées. Et bizarrement, il entendit la réponse : « C'est mon frère Jasper, ne dis rien ». Mais Jacob ne comptait rien dire, repoussa Edward de son étreinte et déguerpit à pied, en crachant sur le sol.

* * *

Le vampire qui avait tout vu se sentit blessé et regarda partir Jacob en se touchant les lèvres encore brûlantes et gonflées des assauts du brun. Edward ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui et se mit à paniquer. Il pensa à Bella, à ses baisers, mais à ses yeux un baiser de Jacob avait un goût d'éternité qu'il ne trouvait pas chez elle. Un parfum de loup ? Sans doute pas. Un parfum de Jacob ? Certainement.

Soudain il fit face à son frère qui le regardait intrigué. Avant toute forme de procès, Edward se jeta dans les bras de Jasper et l'étreignit fort. Il ressentit une vague de bien être l'envahir alors qu'il croisait les prunelles dorées du blond. Reprenant contenance, il se redressa et s'adossa à un arbre.

Jasper lui proposa de parler, mais il ne dit rien, il était perdu dans ses pensées au pays de la peau caramel et des lèvres chaudes de Jacob. Soudain, la paume glacée de son frère le sorti de sa torpeur et il le regarda, le trouble dans le regard.

« Edward, je comprends ce que tu vis, lui chuchota Jasper doucement

-Comment pourrais-tu comprendre, tu es marié à Alice, une femme vampire, je vois pas du tout en quoi tu pourrais me comprendre sur le coup, s'emporta Edward.

-Edward, si tu passais un peu plus de temps au Manoir, tu saurais que Alice et moi sommes séparés et que je suis heureux avec Paul, un homme loup. Je sais pas toi, mais moi je vois vraiment en quoi je pourrais comprendre, dit Jasper amusé. »

Edward resta bouche bée à cette information de son frère. Plusieurs heures, ils discutèrent des sentiments qu'Edward éprouvait, comme foudroyé depuis ce baiser. Jasper lui expliqua le principe de l'imprégnation et une illumination de courte durée irradia le visage de Edward. Si c'était bien l'imprégnation, alors Jacob n'était pas dégoûté par lui, au contraire. Mais il se pouvait aussi que ce soit le vampire qui se fasse un film, tout seul et que le loup ne ressentait rien que du dégoût.

Abandonnant son frère, Edward se rendit au chalet pour en avoir le cœur net. Il ne pensait qu'à ce baiser depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, il devait recommencer, cette seule pensée l'animait. Il aperçut le loup au loin sur la terrasse et sourit.

* * *

Jacob regardait à l'horizon, le ventre beaucoup trop agité pour son métabolisme habituel. Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il le savait mais ne l'acceptait pas pour autant. Pour lui il n'y avait et n'y aurait que Bella.

Néanmoins, il vit qu'Edward arrivait à toute vitesse, ses cheveux auburn au vent, lui donnant un air craquant. Le loup s'infligea une claque mentale monumentale de penser de pareilles choses. Il rentra brusquement dans le chalet, tournant le dos au vampire qui se retrouva face à une porte vitrée close.

Le vampire tambourina à la porte et se sentit furieux de voir que Jacob lui tournait encore le dos. Il hurla à son insu, mais le loup s'obstinait à faire l'office du cul tourné (expression de ma maman ^^).

« Jaaaacooooob, hurla soudain Edward, parle-moi, Jacooooooob.

-Lâche moi les basques, salopard de sangsue, cracha le brun, tu me dégoûtes, dégage connard ! »

Désespéré de ce rejet, Edward s'enfuit en courant dans les bois, à la recherche d'un animal à tuer, étriper, éviscérer, massacrer. Et il ne rentra pas de la nuit, ne manqua pas de constater Jacob qui ne ferma pas l'œil.

* * *

_Cinquième Jour_

Le lendemain matin, Bella annonça à Edward et à Jacob qui fuyait son regard, qu'elle partait pour deux jours.

« Les garçons, je vais passer deux journées avec Alice à faire les magasins et tout et tout. Vous pouvez garder la maison ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment »

Elle partit une heure plus tard. Alice était venue la chercher.

Edward profita du tumulte provoqué par le départ de Bella pour attraper Jacob par le bras et l'entraîner dans le salon où il usa de sa force vampirique pour le maintenir assis. Le brun semblait d'humeur à l'ignorer plutôt qu'à l'éviter, ce qui faciliterait nettement le plan d'Edward pour le faire craquer. Il se téléporta presque devant la chaîne hifi et entreprit de lancer un disque. Les premiers accords de For Your Entertainment de Adam Lambert retentirent alors que Edward pivotait dans la direction de Jacob, une étincelle lubrique dans le regard.

S'approchant à pas félin du fauteuil, il ondulait des hanches en rythmes des paroles lascives du chanteur. Il voyait Jacob déglutir et tenter de fixer son regard sur le superbe ficus qui trônait sur la table basse, ce qui était tout aussi inefficace que si avait voulu s'empêcher de manger des cookies aux pépites de chocolat, pralines et copeaux de noisette.

Ses yeux de cave se fixèrent donc sur le corps voluptueux du vampire qui dansait lentement, lascivement comme l'être d'enfer et de damnation qu'il était. Edward entreprit un déhanchement furieux en accords avec la mélodie qui dégorgeait de sensualité. Lorsque ces genoux effleurèrent le bord du canapé, ses longs doigts graciles glissèrent entre les boutons de sa chemise, les détachant l'un après l'autre, dans une lenteur langoureuse qui fait se déformer le pantalon déjà serré de Jacob.

N'en pouvant plus, les mains du loup se mirent à malaxer son entrejambe douloureuse alors que le vêtement d'Edward tombait au sol, dévoilant son torse diaphane, imberbe et scintillant, illuminé par les rayons qui filtrait de la baie vitrée. Le regard lubrique, le vampire remuait le bassin dans un va et vient virtuel lent et profond, s'approchant toujours plus du visage de Jacob qui avait les mains moites.

Alors que la langue d'Edward caressait délicatement sa lèvre, il s'assit à cheval sur le genou de Jacob qui lui saisit fébrilement les hanches pour lui dévorer la bouche. Ce baiser brutal laissa place à un corps à corps fougueux, Edward plaquant son torse sur Jacob qui tentait de le repousser sans résultat.

Lorsque Edward finit par planter ses dents dans la gorge du loup, le brun ne put retenir un feulement animal et se leva d'un bond, portant contre lui le corps du vampire, ses jambes enroulant sa taille et ses bras son cou dont il s'abreuvait. La fièvre (FEVER) du désir avait envahi le loup qui porta son imprégné jusqu'à la chambre. Alors que Edward se laissait glissement le long du corps du brun et reprenait possession de ses lèvres, les positions s'échangèrent. Jacob était sur Edward, le plaquant de tout son corps contre la porte qu'ils venaient de refermer.

« Je te veux, Edward, murmura le loup »

Ces paroles firent fondre le vampire qui embrassait son aimé partout où il le pouvait. Les lèvres glacées provoquaient des millions de frissons sur la peau ambrée de Jacob. Il frémit de désir et glissa sa langue le long du cou du vampire, taquinant son oreille, contournant sa clavicule, mémorisant chaque creux et chaque courbe de ce corps qui lui appartiendrait bientôt.

Edward gémissait de sa voix de soprano en sentant la langue brûlant s'insérer partout sur lui. Ses mains fourragèrent dans les cheveux de jais de Jacob et il s'abandonna à ses caresses.

Jacob le souleva, embrasant tout son corps de sa chaleur fiévreuse, et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il l'y déposa doucement avant de lui grimper dessus et de dévorer ses lèvres encore et encore.

Les bras glacés d'un Edward en transe s'enroulèrent autour du bassin de Jacob et pour le coller contre le sien. Il sentit la bosse proéminente poindre le bout de son nez à travers le short de son loup. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou alors que la langue de Jacob contournait chacun de ses tétons durcis.

Les grandes mains de Jacob retirèrent bien vite chemise et pantalon de soie, admirant le corps d'albâtre nu devant lui, pour lui. Alors que Edward rougissait, Jacob partit à l'attaque de ce membre qui n'appelait que lui. Lorsque sa langue remontra toute sa longueur, Edward se mordit férocement la lèvre. Une goutte de sang perla et Jacob vint la lécher.

L'odeur du sang dans la bouche de Jacob rendit Edward fou de désir et il l'embrassa, goûtant à la saveur mélangée de ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Jacob taquina encore et encore ses petits bouts de chairs de ses longs doigts, alors que sa bouche glissait en de profonds va et vient sur la queue blanche et glacée.

Lorsque la jouissance d'Edward fut proche, Jacob s'arrêta. Il regarda les yeux de son aimé qui comprit ce qu'il voulait. Les vampires ne ressentant aucune douleur, il ne nécessitait aucune préparation. Il s'allongea sur le dos, relevant ses jambes pour les poser sur les épaules du loup.

Jacob s'enfonça en lui d'un coup, écartant les chairs étroites pour se frayer un passage dans l'antre du plaisir. Un étau de glace emprisonna bientôt sa queue brûlante. Le feu et la glace.

Les bassins claquèrent l'un contre l'autre, les corps s'emboîtant à la perfection en de puissants et brusques aller-retour.

Jacob pouvait laisser sa force de loup l'envahir alors qu'Edward demandait encore plus fort, encore plus vite.

Edward hurla soudain, en se déversant sur le ventre de Jacob. Mais Jacob ne vint pas encore. Le vampire coucha le loup sur le lit, brutalement et s'empala sur lui avec véhémence. Il remua lascivement son bassin, s'encastrant encore et encore le membre de Jacob au plus profond de lui.

Jacob profita de cette position pour admirer le corps pur de son amant se mouvoir pour lui faire du bien. Sa queue était encore dure. Un truc de vampire, probablement. Alors, Jacob la prit en main et la maltraita encore et encore par de multiples caresses. Le deuxième orgasme de Edward le foudroya alors que Jacob ne venait toujours pas.

Edward se retira de Jacob et vint à 4 pattes, sur le sol, offrir sa cavité humide et dilatée de plaisir à son tendre loup. Jacob tomba en bas du lit et le rejoint à 4 pattes, comme un loup tournant autour de sa femelle. Et il le prit. Encore plus fort et encore plus profondément qu'avant. Lorsque dans un râle salvateur, Jacob se déversa dans Edward, celui-ci vint une troisième fois sur le tapis. Ereintés, les deux homes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Sixième Jour_

Edward se réveilla dans les bras caramel chauds de son amour. Il eut un sourire niais en regardant sa bouille de loup endormie. Puis Jacob s'éveilla. En se remémorant les évènements de la veille, les deux garçons rougirent en choeur. Osant à peine se parler ou se regarder, les deux hommes eurent du mal à dépasser leur timidité. Jacob commença :

« Edward, j'ai bien réfléchi et euh, enfin euh, je crois que je me suis imprégné de toi, voila, c'est dit, ouf je me sens mieux, ahah beaucoup mieux même, pffffiou ça soulaaaaage. »

Edward le regarda d'abord comme un demeuré, en pensant à combien de temps il aurait pu vivre à ses côtés sans s'apercevoir de ses sentiments pour le loup. Il était évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Alliant force, beauté, intelligence, instinct et dons, ils pouvaient se comprendre comme jamais personne, et surtout pas Bella, les comprendraient.

Il regarda les yeux flamboyants de Jacob et pensa très fort « je t'aime aussi Jacob ». Un sourire niais de celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu.

Et ils s'enlacèrent. Et lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, il pensa qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il enfouit sa frimousse dans les beaux cheveux de son aimé et ils se rendormirent aussitôt, enlacés l'un dans l'autre. Le feu et la glace.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le vampire fut surpris par des bruits dans la cuisine. Le retour des filles n'était prévu que pour midi, et il était ... 14h30 ! Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour et il agita fermement l'épaule de Jacob pour le réveiller. D'un bond, les deux hommes s'habillèrent en se couvant du regard et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Bella et Alice qui devaient se poser des questions.

Dans la cuisine, les deux filles gloussaient en s'enlaçant doucement. Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement d'Edward et Jacob lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, rouges et transpirants devant Bella et Alice se léchant le museau avec ferveur. Prises sur le fait, Alice pouffa et fit signe à Bella de se lancer.

« Il faut qu'on vous avoue quelque chose commença Bella, depuis quelques mois, Alice et moi, nous nous aimons. Nous voulons passer notre vie ensemble. Nous avons imaginé ce stratagème pour essayer de vous faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce qui a fonctionné à la perfection.

-On espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop ? S'enquit Alice. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent amoureusement, et répondirent par un sourire. Et le Lion s'éprit du Loup …

* * *

**Reviews =)**


End file.
